Currently, consumer users of email, e-commerce sites and other services provided by brand owners lack tools to efficiently and conveniently manage their account information across multiple brand owners. Specifically, users lack an ability to easily access said accounts and to meaningfully manipulate information in said accounts, in order to facilitate better delivery of meaningful and personalized content via their choice of brands.
What is specifically needed are enhanced and flexible login and profile management tools as well as brand owner communication tools that provide more flexibility in regards to information sharing that benefit both users and brand owners and ease the integration of user information into brand owner databases.
In addition, consumer privacy has become a paramount concern of society. High profile data breaches of consumer data have created a heightened awareness of the importance of data privacy and security. What is needed are preventative tools to minimize the number of devices and servers that store or maintain direct access to consumer personal data as well tools to ensure that merchants and others have all of the capabilities possible from storing or having direct access to personal data while continuing to use consumer data in an authorized manner at all times.